Sibling Love
by hyuuga-hinata12
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Sasuke are brother an sister? Disaster. What's even worse is that people are trying to kill them. Will they be able to go through high school life in peace? First FanFic. plz Comment too.
1. Chapter 1

_I am in love with my brother._

_I am in love with my sister._

_Is it so wrong to love each other this way?_

_Can we be happy together without being mocked?_

_His happiness makes me the happiest person in the world._

_Her smile makes my day better._

Chapter 1: Beginning

Sakura's POV 

**Prologue**

Sasuke is my stepbrother. He is quiet, smart, and people call him a genius. Sasuke is also the son of the great Uchiha Family. His family is sooo rich. That is why we don't live in a shitty apartment, but a nice masion. He always nags about everything I do. We have basically been through a lot of things together. We know each other's secrets and etc. Actually, he only knows mine. Sasuke isn't that social. ;;; He is popular with the girls, so I am basically given the evil stare by most of them.

Flashback

One time, this girl came up to me and slapped me on the cheek. I felt horrible and started to cry. The girls stared, but they secretly had smiles on their faces. I knew that they were secretly happy that I was slapped. Then Sasuke shows up with a smirk and showed the girl what he would do to anyone who messes with his sister. He has such a kind heart, but doesn't show it.

End of Flashback

Sasuke also has a reputation of being involved in gang fights. This is all very true, but it's because of his best friend, Naruto. He has the biggest mouth and the biggest pride. That's why Naruto always gets in trouble with gangs and gets Sasuke involved in those fights. Naruto is such a baka! He needs to learn that he needs to keep his mouth shut. I also have an older brother. His name is Itachi. He is also involved with gangs and is a gang leader of the fearsome group, Akatsuki. He comes home once in a while, but he is always quiet and stays in his room. I have never been in his room before. First of all, I am afraid to go in. Second, he threatened to kill us if we entered the room. Now you might think _He wouldn't do that._ Well, you're wrong! Itachi is a person who is not afraid to kill anyone.

My parents both disappeared 6 years ago. Sasuke and I have been living together up until now. We have had no troubles and we were able to live a normal life.

**End of Prologue**

Today is the first day of Konoha High School. We both got accepted to a really elite high school. Even though Sasuke was easily accepted, it took me months to study for the entrance exams. I am happy that we are going to the same school. Then I will be able to copy off Sasuke's homework. He can even help me with exams.

We both walked to school and Sasuke teased me again about how I was studying my butt off for the entrance exams. Sometimes I just want kick his ass for all the mean things he did to me, but I don't think it's the safest idea.

I enter through the high school and see my good friend Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. She is the sweetest girl you would ever meet. She has a crush on Naruto, but is really shy with her feelings. She has been my best friend since kindergarten. She is also the heiress to the Hyuuga Hotel, a top hotel company. With her is her non-social cousin, Neji. His dad didn't inherit the hotel empire, but they still have "ownership" in the hotel. She may not be the brightest person in the world, but she still is smart enough to get into the high school. Neji is a regular Einstein, but not as smart as Sasuke. Neji is also good at sports too, but he will always go second to my brother, Sasuke. Naruto has gotten into the school with a physical scholarship. He might not have the brains but he is very athletic. Naruto comes up to me with a hopeful face.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you know I'm free on Wednesday and I was thinking… do you want to go with me to the movies?"

I said,

"Naruto I would love to go, but only if your treating me."

"Aw Come on Sakura-chan! Lighten up! You don't have to be…"

"Then no!"

"Hey, hey don't be so rash! I'll pay for the movies…"

"And any other expenses."

He mumbled,

"And any other expenses."

"Good. I'll see you on Wednesday!"

I leave to my class with Hinata following after me. Luckily this year we are in the same class. It would be trouble if I were all-alone in the classroom. When we sit down, Hinata looked worried. I asked,

"What's wrong?"

She replied,

"Nothing."

"Come on Hinata! I know you long enough to know that something's up. Is it because of the date with Naruto? Don't worry. That dobe and I won't do anything. I promise. We will just watch a movie and he's paying. I call that a free movie."

"H…hai."

She smiled and we talked about another subject. Then a handsome 2nd year enters the classroom. It was Hinata's cousin Neji! Neji enters and all the girls in the class swooned because of him. He comes toward us. He says,

"Hinata-sama you have forgotten your bento."

"Aringatou gozaimasu Neji-nii san."

Then I see Ino-pig at a distance. I hate her! She is such a bitch! She is so jealous of me because I'm Sasuke's sister. She thinks that I would "do" something to him. She is really weird. Why would I do something with my brother? Hinata says,

"Forget her. She's not worth fighting to."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sasuke enters into my classroom. I go to him and ask,

"Are we in the same class this year?"

"No. The class is separated with into 4 different classes: 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D. I'm in 1A and your in the same class as that dobe."

"Great L"

Naruto enters the classroom and says,

"Sakura-chan"

He starts skipping to me. I get scared and give him a good one two. He says,

"Sakura-chan, you get better reflexes every year."

When the teacher enters the classroom, Sasuke leaves.

"Settle down, settle down. Looks like I'll have a couple of monkeys with me this year. My name is Hatake Kakashi. If you behave well, we won't have any problems."

--

I guess this is the first fanfic. It's pretty cool.

I think that writing is cool.

Enjoy

PLZ comment 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Why do you love me like this?_

_I don't know!_

_It's love that cannot be controled. _

_I just love you, that should be enough._

Chapter 2: Hatake Kakashi

Sakura's POV

"Now take your seats. Now why don't we introduce our selves? Each person, one by one will tell us their name, dislikes, and likes."

Then Naruto goes up and says,

"OI sensei! Why don't you tell us about your self? Like why you are wearing a mask over most of your face."

Now that you mention it his mask is pretty weird. It makes him like a burglar. Kakashi-sensei says,

"Hmmm… alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are not your business and my dislikes are not your business."

"Now… why don't we start with you?"

He points to Ino. She stands up and says,

My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers, and Uchiha Sasuke. My dislikes are pigs and Haruno Sakura."

All the boys start laughing. Ino sits down and people go one by one until my turn comes. I stand up and boys started saying stuff like,

"Wow!"

"She's hot!"

"Is that hair for real?"

"Her hair is hot."

"Can you go out with me?"

I say,

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like pink…."

Then we hear a voice from outside.

"Oi! Uchiha! Get out here you piece of shit! We still have some unfinished business!"

Everyone in the class looks out at the windows, but no one was there…

"Oi! That's the wrong window!"

Everyone rushes to the other window. There are a bunch of gangsters that look like they are ready to cause trouble. I go downstairs to the front entrance. There all the teachers gather to make them go away. They looked like they were going to hurt people. I start to go to the gangsters to stop then until _tap_!! I look behind me and see that it's Sasuke. He says,

"Stay here."

He goes to the gangsters. Most girls would think _Wow…Sasuke is sooo cool! –BLUSH-_. I think of it more as_ Sasuke you dobe! Do you really think that you can beat them all by yourself? _For some reason it makes me blush.

"Idiots, what are you doing here?"

"We are here because we want revenge."

Then all of the guys started to attack Sasuke. Sasuke beats them up, just like I thought. Until,

"Yo! What's with all this noise?"

"Old man! Go away! We don't need your…."

At that moment Kakashi-sensei threw that guy upside down. He then asked,

"What school are you guys from?"

"What does that matter old man?"

"Well… we have to contact your school, so you guys can't cause any more trouble."

He said it with such a sly grin. It was pretty sick.

That is the 2nd chapter!

Yay!

Plz comment and don't be too mean!


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! Look!_

_Giggle…_

Chapter 3: Achoo!

Sakura's POV

Then all of a sudden Ino-pig shows up and runs to Sasuke. Apparently the gangster grabs Ino from the hair and says,

"Sasuke-teme, if you want to see this girl alive…"

I go up and kick him right in the crotch. I tell him,

"Hey it's not nice to hurt girls."

"Why you bitch! Who do you think you are to hit me like that anyways?"

"I am me."

""Bitch you will regret the day you crossed paths with me!"

Then a couple of guys come up and try to attack me.

Sasuke's POV

That Sakura has gotten herself into a mess now. Those guys won't stop until she admits defeat. I go up to defend her, but she puts out her hand. For some reason, I think Sakura can defend herself… and my guess wasn't wrong. She beats those guys up and they go away. One guy started srying for his mommy. What a wimp… This was a waste of time… That damn Sakura… We're going to have to lay low for a while…

Sakura's POV

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP **People shouts things like,

"Ie! Sakura is sooo cool!"

"You go girl! Show them that girls can fight!"

"Wow!"

"Sakura was sooo hot!"

Then I felt someone tugging me. I look up and see onyx eyes. They looked colder than ever. Sasuke pulled me away to a field with a nice lake.

"Ow! Sasuke, what was that for!?"

"Hnnn…"

"Get off of me!"

Sasuke let's go.

With all my rage I ask,

"What is wrong with you?"

"My problem? Well, now that you have gotten on their bad sides, you don't know what can happen to you! Sakura you just get in the way, so don't do anything."

I start feeling pretty bad. I didn't mean to, but… at that moment Sasuke lays down.

"Well no point going back again."

I am confused…. How can he skip school so easily? Sigh I lay down and look at the sky… I see clouds WTF?! Is that a clown up there? YAWN I feel slee…. p…. y…

Sasuke's POV

Hmm… skipping school… something I haven't done in a while. I guess there's no point going in that place. I'd have to deal with the principal. Who is the principal? I turn and see Sakura sleeping. Typical Sakura move... I bet she'll wake up again and say that she's hungry. Sigh… she's going to demand for ramen or worse… cheese doodles. I hate the way the cheese gets stuck on her fingers. Disgusting. That is degrading food. Yet… now I am used to it. I go closer to her. Those guys back there at the school are a buch of idiots. Another bunch of idiots that are going to drool over Sakura... great. Then again I also have girls chasing me all over the place… It's both horrible… Sakura's got her eork cut out for her (chuckle). Even though…

Author's POV

Saskue is going closer and closer to Sakura. That he is going to **wink wink.**

Sakura's POV

_Eek! Did I just fall asleep? Sasuke's going to make fun of me after this… Wake Up!_

I open my eyes and see Sasuke is right in front of my face. I close my eyes and … and …. ACHOO!!!!!!!! I sneeze right in front of his face.

"Baka."

He rubs his face.

"That was nasty! Damn… "

"Well I why would I sneeze in front of your face? Huh? I thought so! What were you doing hovering over my face?"

Sasuke's POV

Shit! She caught me! I have to look calm and say something…

'There was a bug on your face."

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

**That was chapter 3!!!!**

**You might have thought WTF? With this title. Hehehehe I thought this is myh funniest chapter. I thought if he actually kissed her then it will sound like Marmalade Boy! Don't want that! KKK**


	4. Chapter 4

Bugs… ewwww 

_My experience with bugs is scary _

_Let's just say that I will never play with a bee hive ever again!_

Chapter 4: Imagination

Sakura's POV

B..b…b...b…b...b…b…bu…buu…g!

"KYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I hate bugs the most! They are the most disgusting creatures in the whole world! Damn it! This is not my day! I go to Sasuke and ask,

"How big was it? Did it have a lot of legs?"

Sasuke's POV

Sakura has big frightened eyes. She is sooo damn close… (Sweat is dripping)

"Get off! We better get our way home…"

"Eep!"

She falls down on the ground.

'Sasuke-teme!"

I turn around and see that baka Naruto. He has a pretty angry look on his face. What does he want now? What more does he have to say about today's incident? Damn…

'Sasuke-teme! Did you do anything to…"

Bam! I punched him right up the chin.

"Dobe… she's my sister. Shy would I do something to her?"

"Grrr… even though she's your sister you never know! I read in this magazine and it says that step-brothers and sisters are attracted to each other!"

SLAP

Sakura POV

I just slapped that baka. He talks too much! He should know better than say that! He is lucky that Sasuke didn't do anything to him that painful. I shiver at the thought of what Sasuke would do. Let's say that Sasuke's angry side is NOT pretty.

Flashback 

When they were 7

One time I took one of Sasuke's most precious treasures… his Pokemon cards. I was sooo angry at him that day because he threw my Barbie doll in a lake. After he found out, all hell broke loose. It was horrible! He was soo scary ;; (Author's Note: It is too scary too describe.) I was in my room for a whole week.

End of Flashback Shiver 

I never messed with Sasuke after that. Back to reality! Naruto was doing his usual yelling and screaming. This time it was about ditching school! He says that we both got detention for about a week and that we have to meet the principal tomorrow. Man this sucks! Detention on the first day of school…Man did we screw up. I bet the principal has plans for us. (FYI Sakura never met the Principal) I bet that he is an old principal. Maybe he is an old pervert that likes to hang out with high school girls! What if he is one if those old men that still think that they are in WWII?! This will be bad. Both of the situations don't look good. Sigh. Well might as well start on my puppy eyes. I stand up and start walking home…

Sasuke POV

Yap yap yap That is all I have to hear from this dobe. Can't he just get to the point? I mean I got the point! I am getting detention for the rest of the week! So what? I had detention before… I see Sakura with a sad look and follow her back home…

Man… what a long day…

Something tells me tht this will be a damn long year. Sigh

**4th chapter UP! Yes! The title is weird but I couldn't think of something else. Sigh Anyways**

**Happy New Year's!!!!!!!!**

**Party all night long! Yay!**

**Till the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

_All girls in Konoha would love to find out where Sasuke Uchiha lives._

_Is it amazing? Maybe yes maybe no… who knows?_

Chapter 5: The Uchiha Mansion

Sakura POV 

We arrive home at the Uchiha Mansion. Well… it's not the biggest mansion in the world, but it is the best house that we found suitablr for two teenagers. Whenever they call us "young adults" it annoys the hell out of me. It makes me sound old. And I am a beautiful bud that still needs to grow into an even more beautiful flower. When I look at Sasuke it makes me blush… At the lake… was he trying to kiss… me? - nodding head – No way! There is no damn way that Sasuke would like me! **BLUSH** Why am I blushing!? What is wrong with me today!? Do I… love … Sasuke? Nah. No way… I look up and see that Sasuke is already at the door I run up to catch up to him. He hits me on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

'For being slow stupid."

'Hey I am not slow! I can run the Mile in 6 minutes!"

"Really then why is that it took you 6 minutes to walk 6 feet?"

"HMMPH!"

I really hate it when Sasuke makes fun of me like that! There is no way that I would love that guy! Sure as a brother, but… but…as a lover? That is just… sick!

We enter the mansion. You might think that it is empty, but you are dead wrong! I have a private maid named Maria. She is raised in Paris and is fluent in many languages. She is like my mother. After my parents went missing she raised me. If you look at her, she looks like a sweet French Woman who is in her 40's. Sasuke has his own butler. His name is Jeeves. (Corny name, but I couldn't think of anything else --;;) Jeeves is a sweet old man. He is like Sasuke's father. Both of them are sweet people.

"Maria, Jeeves we're home!" I yell

"Welcome home Sakura and Sasuke-sama." They both say it in unison. It is very creepy. It's like they rehearsed it a billion times!

"Jeeves, get dinner ready."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

"Maria, I will take a bath before dinner. Make all the dinner preparations done by then."

"I go upstairs to take a shower.

Sasuke's POV 

I would really like to cool off for a while. Damn… what a day… Jeeves gets me a breakfast that most teens would think "?". I like to have tea and sushi for dinner. It's something that I actually like to eat. I start eating dinner while surfing the net.

Sakura's POV 

I get out of my uniform and start getting ready for my bath. I feel like I need to use a strawberry bubble bath. Strawberry bubble baths always calm me down. (FYI: She has a bathroom in her room.) I turn the water on, and uh oh… disaster. The water was on shower! The thing goes crazy! (FYI: I don't know what the thing that water comes out is called. XP) I try to catch it, but it's out of control! I drop the bar of soap on the ground. The raging water that is coming out blinds me. I try to catch it then **SLIP **I slipped on the bar of soap. I drop dead on the floor. I cry in pain.

Sasuke POV 

I was just eating my delicious sushi dinner until I hear crying. Is that Sakura? I rush up to her room.

"Sakura you okay?'

I hear a moan.

"I'm coming in."

"NOOO!!!!!!!!" 

While she yells no, I open the door. She is on the floor of the bathroom… NAKED!!!

'KYAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"'

I leave the bathroom and call Maria.

"Maria. Sakura just fell on floor of the bathroom. She is naked in there. Put some cloths on her so that I can take her to the hospital."

She does this quickly. Then I call Jeeves.

"Jeeves. Get the car ready. We're bringing Sakura to the hospital."

"Sasuke-sama I have finished dressing Sakura-sama."

"Good."

I enter the bathroom and carry Sakura.

At that moment, I knew it was going to be a long year.

**The Fifth Chapter!**

**Hmmm… wonder how Sakura feels at the moment…**

**Tell you next chapter!**

**Bye Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

_How does one go through embarrassment?_

_Do we die just die?_

_Mybe we should move to another town…_

Chapter 6: Embarrassment

Sakura's POV 

OMG!

I can't believe that Sasuke saw me naked! Eeep. Owww… My neck is killing me! TT.TT I wish that I wasn't so clumsy. What do I do? Man… wait… I'll pretend to be asleep. Yes! That will work!

Sasuke POV 

I wonder if she's okay… she didn't wake up yet. Sigh

Sakura POV 

Man… I think the car stopped. I'm being dragged into one of the hospital beds. They put a brace over my neck. The pain isn't that big anymore, but… I feel better.

Sasuke POV 

The doctor said that there were no problems. He also said that he doesn't know why she is sleeping. She might be sleeping because of the embarrassment. Hehe… This will be fun.

Sakura POV 

I can't take this suspense! Eek! Sasuke's coming! He sits down right beside me.

"Hmmm… what are you doing? I know that you are faking it."

He mumbles something,

"There was nothing much to see anyways."

SMACK 

I smack him right on the face.

"You might think it's a joke, but you just… just…"

"Just what?"

"You just saw me butt-naked!"

I yelled that too loud… Everyone around the hospital stared at us. This is even more embarrassing…

"You think this is embarrassing don't you? Well… if you don't want to make the situation more embarrassing then I suggest you go home peacefully. You don't know what might happen."

"Just try…"

I knew that he was bluffing. Sasuke isn't afraid to do anything, but this would be an extreme thing he would do.

"… you wouldn't dare to do anything to a girl, would you?"

Then at that moment he kissed me in front of everyone. This is soooo embarrassing! Why? In front of everyone… I was dead silent.

"Now that shut you up."

"Let's go Sakura, before you start talking."

Sasuke POV 

That was funny. I can't believe the look on her face. As I turn around I see Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. Shit! This is truly an embarrassing moment.

**The 6th chapter!**

**I am uploading like crazy today!**

**I am sooo bored XD**

**It's almost the end of winter-break and I have nothing to do. I am all alone at home right now just writing stories because I am bored out of my mind!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Escape Plan

Sakura POV 

He… he kissed me… That is not a way that my first kiss is supposed to be! My first kiss is supposed to be romantic! My first kiss is not supposed to be use so that I can shut up! Sasuke-teme! You will pay for this!

"Kyahh!!!! Who are you? You pervert!"

Sasuke POV 

Sakura POV 

"Pervert!"

This is how I'll get my revenge. Kkkkkkk He will learn not to mess with me!

Sasuke POV 

I think she's trying to get revenge for the kiss. Hmm… this is fun. I think I'll mess with her for a bit. But can I do with all these people watching. Especially, Naruto…

"Sakura-sama! Are you akay? Don't you remember Sasuke-sama? He is your beloved boyfriend!"

Is Jeeves trying to… Then he winks.

Jeeves POV 

Sasuke-sama I will protect you!

Sakura POV 

Sasuke! You have an accomplice don't you?

"Oi…"

Then Jeeves grabs me an pulls em out of the hospital. He stuffs me into the car and starts to drive home.

Sasuke POV 

Well this is going to be hard to explain…

"Oi Sasuke! What is your problem taking Sakura's first kiss! I wanted to take it! Teme!"

"Uchiha…"

Hmm… Something out of Hyuuga Neji. This is a surprise. Best part… he has a surprised look.

"Umm…"

Hinata has a very shocked look… very priceless.

"Well… looks like the damage is done. Guess I have to go home…"

'"Wha!!!"

Hmmm… so many surprises today. Well… that is enough for me. Naruto starts his usual ramblings.

"You say that and leave?"

"Yes."

Naruto POV 

I was just about to punch some sense into this guy, but find out that he just left.

**7th Chapter…**

**As short as ever…**

**Hmm… Sasuke as a pervert… the world is coming to an end!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Threat

Sakura POV

We arrive home an I march right up to my room. I am furious! That Sasuke got away again! I can't believe it!

"I am home."

Eep! It's Sasuke! He's going to do something! I've got to run away! Wait! I jump into bed and pretended to be asleep… again. This is going to be hard to runaway.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm coming in anyways."

Aw man… he is soo mean. He can't just barge into my room! Grrrr

"I know that you are faking. You are so predictable. Anyways… your "revenge" plan is unsuccessful."

Damn it! He is too close. Sasuke is sitting right on the side of my bed. Damn it! Too close…

"Okay! You found me out! You jerk! You know that it was my first kiss!"

'Yeah I knew…"

"You jerk! You bastard! You… you knew?"

"Hn..."

"Why would you want to take it? Is it because you…"

"Shut up! Don't continue that sentence."

He looked very angry. But seriously I don't give a shit. I sware there was an evil glare going on…

"Sakura-sama, your dinner is ready."

"Hai."

Sasuke says something in an amused tone,

"Sakura, I will make your life miserable don't worry."

I reply,

"Yeah right… I dare you."

I leave the room and hear the doorbell ring.

Sasuke POV

The threat has been issued. All she has to do is fall for the bait. Might as well go to my room. Sakura will be upset if I am still here. I enter my room. It is a simple room. It has a computer, bed and a desk. I put my cell phone on the desk. Sigh Today is such a long day. Many events happened. I wonder if the year will be like this… If the rest of the year is like this then I am moving to Tennessee. I hear my cell phone ring. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello little brother."

"Is this a prank call?"

"Why Sasuke, you don't even remember your own brother?"

"Itachi?"

This is a prank. Itachi has been gone for a couple of years already. How is it that he contacts me now?

"Itachi… what do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" 

"Tell me what your up to!"

"Well, aren't we hasty?" 

"Itachi, don't play your games with me. I know you're up to something."

"_I will be waiting little brother."_

"What?"

"_Come to Konoha Park at exactly 8. Any later an you won't hear any information on me."_

"Oi!… Oi!!"

**CLICK**  
I knew that Itachi was up to something… but what? Is he trying to get money again? I look at the clock. It is 7. I have time. I guess I'll walk to Konoha Park. It's not too far. I guess I can make it there in time. I get my jacket and go downstairs. I am confronted by the Big Bull herself, Sakura. 

Sakura POV

I open the door to find… the UPS guy. You know I've never like the UPS guys. I slam the door after I get the package. I eat my pizza peacefully until Sasuke comes down in a hurry

Sasuke POV  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?"  
"Out."  
"Where."  
'I just said out."  
"When will you be back?" 

"I don't know."

"Well… do you want me to save some pizza?"

"Hnn…"

Sakura POV

He left after saying that. What a jerk! I turn around and eat all the pizza that was there. No pizza for him!

**The 7th chapter! **

**Itachi finally makes his appearence! **

**Yay!**

**My New Year's Resolution has happened!**

**Well that puts stuff off my list…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kidnapping and Hitting

Sasuke POV 

Damn weather… it's too still. I have a bad feeling about this meeting… Oh well… it's not like he's going to kill me… hmm… I wonder… Maybe I should have told Sakura to save some pizza… Looks like I'm here. The park is very empty at night. Sakura would freak out. **SMIRK** She has always been afraid of the dark and ghosts. She's 15 and she is still afraid of ghosts and the dark.

I check the clock tower at the edge of the park, it's 7:59… am I nervous to meet him after so long? Am I angry at him for leaving Sakura and me? **DING DONG** 8:00…

"Hello brother…"

"…"

That's his voice, but… where is he?

I look around, but there is no one there. Then I see blood red eyes in the distant. They are intimidating, but then I knew that it was

"Itachi?"

"In the flesh."

"Why did you call me?"

"I thought we had some history to clear up."

"History?"

"How's mom and dad been doing?"

"They disappeared a couple of days after you left…why?"

"Because I know where they are."

"Where?"

Mom and dad have been missing since Itachi left. We never found out what happened to them. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

"They are not missing they are dead."

Dead? How are they dead?

"How… do you know?"

"Because I killed them."

Sakura POV 

Where is that damn Sasuke? He is not out on a date or something right? Wait! What would I care! To hell with him! He can at least tell me where he was going… Doesn't he trust me though? I mean… aren't we siblings? He is so damn anti-social! **ANGER RISING AGAIN** Would it kill him to tell me where he is going?

DING DONG 

I went downstairs to get the door. It's Sasuke! I know it is! It is definitely him! He is at the door right now! I run downstairs and open the door. There is the UPS guy AGAIN! What is his problem? I just slam the door right at his face. When I was just about to go to my room, the doorbell rang again. This better not be the UPS guy again! I open the door and I see no one. I look down and see

"Oh my God! Sasuke are you alright?"

"Jeeves! Maria!"

They rush downstairs. Jeeves carries Sasuke into his room while Maria went to look for the first aid kit. I follow Jeeves and help Sasuke into bed. He looks unconscious, but it looks like he was choked or something. He has a couple of bruises and cuts. Maria comes upstairs and gives a sympathetic look.

"Sakura-sama, it's getting late. You should go to your room and get some sleep."

"No it's okay. I think I'll watch him for tonight."

"Hai. Goodnight."

Both Maria and Jeeves left the room. I got a chair and sat right besides him. I look around the room. It looks really plain. I barely entered this room because I felt like there is no reason to invade his privacy. Plus, his room is so boring and black. I hate that color. It gives me the chills. I sat across him and stared. What could have happened?

Sasuke POV 

I open my eyes. What just happened? My head feels like a ton of bricks. I recollected my thoughts. I remember that he told me that he is a murderer. After that I had thoughts of revenge and then everything turned black. Wait… am I in my room? I sit up and see that Sakura is by my side. Hmm… was she sleeping there?

"Hnn…Sasuke teme…"

Mumbling in her sleep… it's just like her.

"Oi! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

Sakura POV 

I look up and see Sasuke. He is just standing there with… wait!… his eyes…. They look empty and cold. It's sort of scary. What happened last night?

"Oi. Whwhy are you sleeping on a chair?"

"Because you were unconscious on the front porch and I thought you were seriously hurt or something…"

"You were worried huh…"

"Well I wouldn't say worried. More of it's a sibling thing…"

What am I talking about and why am I blushing?! Damn! What's wrong with me today?

"… anyways! It's time for school! Yes… school let's get going."

"I don't feel like going"

"What?!"

"You have to go."

"No I don't."

"Your going today because I don't feel like dealing with the principal all by myself!"

"Then why don't you skip school too?"

That logic was so simple that it made me sick.

"No way! Your going!"

"And who is going to…"

He fainted. What? He fainted? How?… I look and see Maria with a frying pan. She hit Sasuke Uchiha with a frying pan. Man… this is hilarious! I started laughing. Then, Jeeves came in and said he would dress up Sasuke and we'll leave for school.

I leave the room and get ready for school. I look into my mirror. This uniform is so stupid! I leave my room and walk across the hallway. There I walk across Itachi's room. I hear rustling in the room. I enter. I know that I am forbidden in this room, but I was so curious that I enter the room…

"Itachi…nii?"

It was Itachi in the flesh. He had an expressionless face like always. I run to him and hug him.

"Where have you been?"

"Sakura haven't I told you that you aren't allowed in this room?"

"Hai but I heard noise and…"

He grabbed me and jumped out of the window. As Itachi ran, Sasuke yelled my name… what have I gotten myself into?

**That's it for the 9th chapter! **

**I was like must type! But I was busy playing video games!**

**Kkk Well, I finally got it done! Yay!**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

10: His True Identity is Revealed!

Sasuke POV 

I woke up in the car. Jeeves told me that Sakura hasn't come yet. I tell him that I will go check. I walk across the hallway and see Itachi's room open. I walk into the room and see the window open. I look through the window and see Itachi kidnapping Sakura away. Damn why now? I run out the door and chase him

Sakura POV 

I struggle as much as I could so that Itachi would let go of me. He had a good grip though. I couldn't even budge! I He brings me into this weird place and tie me up and throw me like I am a doll.

"Who is this female?"

The man who asked had fishy features. He even smelled like fish!

"She is my sister."

"Hmmm… she doesn't look much like you."

"She's a step."

"Oh…"

"I guess that would mean that I can date her right?"

"…"

"I'm kidding. Why would I go out with a hideous wench like her?"

Grr…Who's he calling ugly! Has he ever looked in the mirror!? Wait! I shouldn't be like this… I should look for a way to escape… That's a chance of one to a million… My chances are pretty slim… Maybe if I run pretty fast… No. Grr! It's so frustrating! I can't even escape. Then I hear them talk.

"When will He be here?"

Fish man speaks. Why is it that he is holding a large metal pole? Isn't it heavy? Grrr… I've got to stop getting distracted. Who is He that they speak of? Is it Sasuke? I hope he can come… Sasuke… Where are you when I need you?

"He should be here any moment."

"Better be… I don't like being next to females to long. They give me a sudden urge to kill…"

"Calm yourself Kisame… she will be gone soon."

Itachi says this emotionlessly. He was always like that when we were younger. He seemed like he was kind, but his eyes said otherwise. His eyes were always cold and far. I never liked Itachi when dad moved in with the Uchihas.

Sasuke POV 

Damn. Where the hell is she? I follow Itachi as fast as I can, but he is too fast. I lose trace of him. He looked like he was headed for the wharf at the edge of town. I try to follow them as best as I could. I think that they entered this warehouse. I open the door and say in a calm, yet angry voice…

Sakura POV 

"Do you have her safe?"

An unfamiliar voice said it in a stern, yet calm way. It was sort of emotionless. I look and see that it is Hyuuga Neji? What the? Why is he here where is Sasuke?

Sasuke POV 

Crap.

I just entered a gambling parlor. This is bad. I left quickly before anyone could see me. I searched all around the wharf, but no Sakura. Where could she be?

Sakura POV 

What is Hyuuga doing here? He speaks so calmly. Why is he here instead of Sasuke!?

Itachi and Fishman Grab me and throw me to Hyuuga's direction. Hyuuga leaves with me. What is going on here? Why the hell is he here and not Sasuke!?

Hyuuga pushes me into his car and I reluctantly enter. It's either stay with my best friend's cousin or Fishman… I choose cousin. He has a nice car… It's big and shiny… I like shiny. I enter and he asks me this question.

"You hungry?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do I need to spell it out for you? Are…you… hungry?"

He says it to me slowly and mockingly. It is insulting and I am not a retard! Jeez!

"No."

Grumble Grumble Shut up! Damn you cursed stomach. Now that I think of it… I'm hungry. I would like a fruit salad. I'm a strict vegetarian. I have a bad experience with meat.

FLASHBACK 

When I was around… I guess 7. I used to love meat. IO was a big meat eater, but I wasn't big. Well anyways, one day Sasuke and Naruto pulled this prank on me. You know that trick people do with the head on a platter? Well… it got me good. Naruto came up to me and said that it was pork from Djibouti. (My favorite.) After that I have thoughts of it and throw up. This is a stupid reason, but I was scared to death! It was Sasuke's head! Who wouldn't freak out? They made it look gruesome and gory. The most awful thing I saw.

END OF FLASHBACK 

In general I am a veggie head AND PROUD OF IT!

"**Hmm…Guess I should head for an open restaurant."**

I tried to look calm, but the silence was killing me!

Sasuke POV

Damn it!

The warehouse was filled with homeless people! This is not good where the hell is she?! Where can she be! I look all over the wharf and I see nobody.

"Uchiha Itachi! Where the hell are you!?"

"Little brother. You shouldn't scream like that. It's very rude."

I turn around and see him. Why isn't she with him?

"Where is she?"

"As you can figure out... she's not here."

Then what trouble could she have gotten into?

"Tell me where she is, or I'll force it out of you."

"Foolish brother. You know you can't beat me. But with your friend."

He disappears.

"…"

"I bet you have a million questions… let's eat and then I'll answer them.

I tried to look calm, but the silence was killing me!

Sasuke POV

Damn it!

The warehouse was filled with homeless people! This is not good where the hell is she?! Where can she be! I look all over the wharf and I see nobody.

"Uchiha Itachi! Where the hell are you!?"

"Little brother. You shouldn't scream like that. It's very rude."

I turn around and see him. Why isn't she with him?

"Where is she?"

"As you can figure out... she's not here."

Then what trouble could she have gotten into?

"Tell me where she is, or I'll force it out of you."

"Foolish brother. You know you can't beat me. But with your friend."

He disappears. Friend? What friend? Now I have to run back home and contact everyone who would know where Sakura is. I hope I'm in time this time...

Sakura POV 

Just my luck... He brings me to a steak house. I wonder if they have a salad bar? We enter the restaurant and sit at a table next to a window. I look through the window and see a beautiful forest. I was so amazed. A waiter comes up to our table. He was HOT! I kept staring at him until,

"How may I help you today?"

He had the voice of an angel. I started to drift in my own mind about how cute he was.

"Haruno. Haruno. Haruno!"

"H… Hai?"

"What the hell do you want to eat?"

"Ohh… well…. Do you have anything without meat?"

I hear the hot waiter laughing he says,

"Ummm… this is a steak house."

Embarrassment

"I know that, but I am a vegetarian."

"Then we'll both have the dessert. Anything that is good."

Geez… I want to leave this spot soo much.

Sasuke POV 

I went home and tried to call all her friends (except Naruto) to ask where she was. I called all her friends and they didn't know where she was. I even called Ino! Which reminds me never to call her ever again! I think pf all the numbers until Hyuuga's. (Author's Note: That means Neji.) He picks up.

"What?"

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"No."

"Hnn…"

I was about to hang up until…

"Oi Neji! When can I go home? I really want to take a shower!"

Wait that was Sakura's voice!

"Hyuuga where are you?"

"Why do you want to know that Uchiha?"

"Are you with Sakura right now?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You know damn right…"

Beep Beep Beep

He hung up on me. Damn… now I have to find him. There goes to another couple of hours….

**Now that was the 10th chapter! **

**I sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter in such a long time!**

**But you know it's the usual….**

**Homework, Writer's Block, and Laziness..**

**You know all that crap…**

**Till the next chapter…**


End file.
